Never Let A Day Go By
by polybi
Summary: A tragedy generates a unique response from the people of Storybrooke. My response to the events of 12/14/12 in CT. Out thoughts and prayers to the people of Newtown. BTW, a slice of SQ if you squint real hard...


For Henry, today started strange. Emma was downstairs, but so was Regina. They were holding hands and as Henry went to Emma, she grabbed the boy and hugged him as tight as she could. Then Regina started hugging them both. Henry thought it was all odd, considering the events of the last couple of weeks. Maybe there was a truce or something. But they were hugging him as if letting go would mean he'd lost to both forever. They both kissed him...and he thought he saw the women kiss each other on cheek...or was it the lips. He couldn't say.

They both were quiet when they took him to school. It was earlier than usual, and Snow was waiting for them in the doorway of the school. She was in Mary Margaret mode and she started hugging Henry almost as hard. Then the teacher thanked the two women, then stared hugging her daughter, Emma. Next, she turned to the Mayor. Regina offered her hand, but Mary Margaret simply embraced the woman who had been her tormentor. To Henry, it all seemed strange.

The three adults were speaking as the quartet went down the hall. Thanks for coming...some parents keeping their kids home...and assembly at 9am. Have you heard the latest?

Then the discussion got chilling to Henry. How many dead? How many were kids? At least Twenty? Oh, Gods, how awful? Connecticut? So close...

When Henry asked about it, Snow told him it will be discussed at assembly.

Archie Hopper met the four at the door of the school gym. He shook the hands of the women, then gave Henry a hug. The boy still did not know what was going on that would lead to all this affection. Archie asked the boy could he help arrange things in the gym for the assembly, to which Henry said yes.

Inside the gym, Henry was helping Archie and several of the dwarves arrange the wooden chairs in a circle when he heard the radio...

"_96.9 Storybrooke FM...the is Ella with another special report on the tragedy in Connecticut..." _Then he heard about the shooting. 28 people who had died. About 20 kids. Henry's heart hung heavy as he heard the report. He now knew why what happened this morning. And he wished there was something he could do..

By 9, students of all grades were seated in a circle. Snow, Emma, Regina, and Archie were in the circle. The sheriff started. Emma told the assembled about what had happened at the school. That she knew that many of the kids already knew and to assure the kids, and their parents, the sheriff was there to protect them.

Mary Margaret announced the there would be no class today or Monday because of the concerns of the parents. She pointed to Dr, Hopper, who would be at the school for the next two days for emotional counseling. Then the Mayor had the last word...

"I know how many of you feel about me. I don't blame you. But today we had a reminder that evil is everywhere. I know you may not want to listen to me on a lot of things, but please listen to this. And whether you believe I do or not, I care about you all. I know there are parents here, and I want them to know that you should never let a day go by without telling your children that you love them. There should never be a reason not to. Tell your kids that you love them. Everyday. Every. Single. Day..." With each of the last words, the mayor got emotional.

Then Henry spoke up. "Mom...can't you...like do something to fix it?

Regina replied, "What do you mean..?

"You know...magic...it would be for good..."

Being this was Storybrooke, the question was not too strange. so Regina asked her son, "what do you have in mind?

"Something to let those folks know someone cares..."

After Henry articulated his idea, Regina looked to the four people in the circle and many of the parents in attendance to see if they thought Henry's idea was a good. Feelings were still raw towards the woman known as the Evil Queen, but after hearing Henry's idea, if anyone could pull it off, it would be Regina Mills.

Regina though for a moment, then her face lit up, the same way a light would over one's head when they had a good idea...figuratively speaking, of course.

"Ms. Swan, touch my hand, Henry...come here and hold my other hand. Bug...err...Dr. Hopper, take Henry's hand...Ms. Blanchard, hold Emma's..."

And within moments, everyone in the gym was holding the hand of another. An unbroken circuit." Then Regina gave instructions...to empty their minds, and think only of two things...the people in that school...and love...

* * *

Other than what happened that morning, it was a beautiful day in Newtown. With all of the ugliness and death that surrounded that school, few noted that it was a beautiful day with not a cloud in the sky. So maybe, it was a hallucination or wishful thinking. ...

It was talked about in passing by the reporters on the TV and radio. Some people took a picture so they could have a record, or just to confirm they had not gone mad.

There was no reason for it...but in the western sky, many people swore they saw...a rainbow. and not just a faint one. The most solid, multi-colored arch people in Newtown had ever seen. It lasted for only moments, but to the people of a city devastated by a few moments of senseless, it was a balm created by a few moments of senseless hope. A signal that someone...God...or someone else...cared.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**A/N**__: This is not the best I have ever done, but I had to react through the people of Storybrooke. It is my way of saying, on behalf of all the people who read or write fan fiction, all the good people in Vancouver who work to make you smile on Sunday, and ABC and Disney, who own Once Upon A Time (not I), we wish you comfort, condolences, and a hope that things will be better in the real Newtown. And a wish to all that, like the title of the story, you never let a day go by without telling those you love...that you love them._


End file.
